Nylora
Nylora was a demon obsessed with power. She wanted to take over hell from Crowley and was stoped by her true vessel Lizzie Winchester. History Early life A little is known about Nylora other than she sold her soul to Crowley for power and wealth. In exchange did she swear her loyalty to him. Apparently ever since she saw what a King of Hell owns did she decide to take over hell and planned it for many years. In order to stay immortal did she feed her remains to six hell hounds that she claimed to had "lost" as she send them out to earth to stay hidden. Season 1 At first Nylora acted in the shadows. Sending her henchman to bring Cassandra to her. After a lot of failed attempts did she decide to send her second-in-command Robin Gordon to seduce the her true vessel and bring her to her. After failing multiple times did she decide to fight on her own which resulted in the gruesome death of Abbey Stone. Nylora ripped out Abbey's eyes to get the powers of a Ancient prophet which she later on used to torture many people after obtaining the Prophet book He succeeded hiding his true identity. Fooling the twins and everybody else did he bring Lizzie to Hell where she was continuously tortured by Nylora. It was stated that Nylora killed the young female multiple times and bought her back to life to continue torturing her. After Isaac came to rescue his sister did Nylora change her tactic and torture him instead. This caused Lizzie to break free and kill her. The demon's remains were destroyed by Team Free Will. Personality Nylora is a cunning woman with a love for blood. She often uses schemes and is a perfect tactician. She manipulated a lot of demons and other supernatural creatures into working for her with promises of immortality and power. Powers and Weaknesses * Immortality - Nylora has an infinite lifespan and had the potential to live forever. She is not subject to disease or old age. * Supernatural Perception - Like all demons, Nylora can perceive Ghosts, Reapers, other Demons, and even Angels while humans cannot. * Super Strength - Being ta strong demon and then later the Queen of Hell, Nylora is endowed with incredible superhuman strength. * Super Senses - Nylora was able to smell that Isaac entered hell and tell whose blood was on Rob's clothes by tasting it. * Super Stamina - Nylora stated while torturing Lizzie that she can remain physically active infinitely. She has also stated that she does not need to eat or sleep. * Possession - Like all demons, Nylora requires a human host, living or deceased, to manifest herself on Earth. * Teleportation - Even before becoming Queen of Hell, Nylora could teleport herself and others over great distances with ease. * Apporting - She once caused an angel blade to teleport into her hand and teleported Dean and Sam away from her. * Advanced Telekinesis - As a demon, Nylora can move objects with her mind. She is shown to be very efficient at this, and has telekinetically pinned, thrown, and trapped humans. She was able to destroy a street light by pointing at it. She also broke a girl's neck without touching her and lifted another to a considerable height before using molecular combustion to bloodily obliterate her. * Pyrokinesis - Nylora can create and manipulate fire. * Voice Mimicry - She taunted Lizzie by briefly imitating the voice of various of the girls family members and friends. Weaknesses While Nylora is a powerful demon, she does possess a few weaknesses that are common to most demons. * Devil's traps - Nylora could be trapped within a devil's trap and was unable to escape. ** Devil's trap bullets - Can bind Nylora for a time though he is eventually capable of removing them if given the chance. * Holy water - Holy water affects Nylora. * The Colt - Can kill demons. * Angel Blades - Angel blades could both harm and kill Nylora. * Demon-Killing Knife - This knife could injure and kill Nylora. She was killed with one by Lizzie Winchester * Angels - Angels could overpower and smite Nylora. * Exorcism - Nylora could be exorcised. Death Killed By * Lizzie Winchester Killed by Lizzie to save Isaac. She was killed with a demon-killing knife by being stabbed into every fatal point at her body (Spinal cord, larynx, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, lungs, kidney, throat, heart). Category:Deceased characters Category:Demons Category:Rulers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 villains Category:Serial killers Category:Characters who sold their soul Category:Main villains